


Zdrajcy

by Ninqe



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, non-canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninqe/pseuds/Ninqe
Summary: Za dużo "Quo vadis", zdecydowanie ZA DUŻO "Quo vadis"... i za dużo roztrząsania, co się mogło stać z Korpusem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Publikowane już na ff.net pod nickiem "Ninqeaiwe"

_XXX_

 

Ogień w kominku migotał słabo. Lodowaty zimowy wiatr gwizdał za oknem, unosząc tumany białego śniegu. Spracowane, stare dłonie grzały się w cieple, spękane uta poruszały mechanicznie, formując ciche, niemal bezgłośne zdania. Chłopiec o lśniącej złotem czuprynie siedział zasłuchany, a słowa, zakazane słowa, ulatywały w noc.

 

XXX

 

–… i oskarżono ich o czary, i zdrady, i wielkie zbrodnie. Odmówiono wszelkich praw i wszelkiego honoru. Część umknęła za granicę, za Wąskie Morze, do Galii i dalej, do Teutonii i Skandii, zabierając ze sobą swoją wiedzę i swoje umiejętności (i wraz z nimi odszedł młody książę Erak, który miał nigdy nie powrócić z wojny swego wuja, a któremu oni jedni pozostali wierni), ale wielu więcej złapali Ludzie Króla (tak naprawdę byli to ludzie Morgana, brata króla Aranda, ale tego nie wolno mówić głośno, kochanie, pamiętaj) Wielu jednak nie miało tyle szczęścia i nie udało im się umknąć nagonce. Schwytano chłopców, którzy ledwie rozpoczęli swój termin, schwytano starców, którzy dawno przeszli w stan spoczynku, i schwytano, choć mniej niż by chciano, tych w aktywnej służbie, którzy mieli pecha przebywać na zamkach, gdy wyszedł Dekret. Cześć zaufała niewłaściwym osobom, innych złapano w łowach (tak, kochanie, wtedy polowało się na nich jak na dzikie zwierzęta i za każdy płaszcz płacono srebrem, a za każdy wisior złotem), jeszcze inni myśleli, że niewinność zagwarantuje im bezpieczeństwo. I nie było nigdy wcześniej ani, Boże broń, nigdy później, równie krwawych i okrutnych czasów, jak te, w których zgodnie z Dekretem o Zdrajcach, polowano na Zwiadowców...

 

XXX

 

Dom, a raczej to, co z niego zostało wznosiło się pośrodku pustej polany. Trawa wybujała wysoko, sięgając chłopcu brody. Łodygi chwastów zdrewniały i trzaskały pod jego stopami, gdy powoli zmierzał ku drewnianym ruinom. Dach zapadł się w sobie, pociągając za sobą ściany i niszcząc meble. Wciąż jednak dało się rozpoznać szczątki drewnianego stołu, resztki naczyń, porzucony, pordzewiały nóż, łuk złamany na dwoje... Złotowłosemu chłopcu, który przypadkiem zbłądził na tę zapomnianą przez Boga i ludzi polanę zdawało się, że powietrze nadal cuchnie dawno rozwianym dymem.

 

XXX

 

\- ...a wkrótce potem, gdy nie bo już na kogo polować, rozpoczęły się egzekucje. Morgan,który już wcześniej odbudował złowrogi Zamek Gorlan, tam urządzał z tego wielkie i krwawe widowiska. Każdy, kto nie był obłożnie chory lub umierający, musiał przyjść i oglądać karę dla Zdrajców. Tłum wył jak odurzony, od okrucieństwa i własnego krzyku. Gdy prowadzili samych Zwiadowców, pobitych i wycieńczonych, sypały się kamienie, stare warzywa i jeszcze gorsze rzeczy. A oni szli, bladzi i cisi, wyprostowani mimo śladów bicia, czasem tylko nucili coś po nosem, coś o chacie i strumieniu, i o dziewczynie, która tam czeka. Ale nikt nie słuchał dokładnie. Za to jeden z nich, jeszcze chłopiec niedużo starszy od ciebie, prawie dziecko, już stojąc na szafocie, zerwał z szyi brązowy wisiorek i rzucił go w tłum. Na jednej stronie było wyryte niezgrabnie, koślawymi literami jedno słowo – „Pamiętaj”...

 

XXX

 

Chłopiec ostrożnie podnosił walające się wokół resztki przedmiotów codziennego użytku. Nóż rozpadł się, gdy wziął go do ręki, a na pękniętym kubku wciąż było widać ciemne plamy zaschniętej kawy. Pająk uplótł gęstą, białą sieć w rogu kominka. Podłoga była czarna od sadzy i popiołu, i pokrywała ją wieloletnia warstwa starych liści. Spod rumowiska zwalonego dachu wystawał róg tkaniny. Chłopiec prawie zemdlał, gdy po jej wyciągnięciu okazała się ona być grubym, cętkowanym, zielono-burym płaszczem.

 

XXX

 

\- … ostatni spośród Zwiadowców mieli skończyć najbardziej spektakularnie. Zostało ich może piętnastu, a wszyscy mieli na szyjach srebrne liście. Prowadzono ich ubranych w pełen mundur, z tępymi nożami w pochwach i pustymi kołczanami na plecach. Ich przykład miał oświecić tych, którym przyszłoby do głowy sympatyzować ze zdrajcami narodu. Nazwano ich Latarniami. Latarniami Morgana...

 

Przesłonięte bielmem oczy wpatrywały się nieobecnie w ogień, gdy słowa legendy-nie legendy ulatywały w noc. W zmatowiałych, czarnych źrenicach odbijały się płonące słupy i postaci w ogniu. Staruszka pamiętała Latarnie Morgana niezbyt wyraźnie, właściwie jedynie w migawkach. Twarze wykrzywione cierpieniem, usta rozwarte do krzyku, strumyczek stopionego srebra spływający po bezwładnej piersi, ogniście rude włosy trawione _prawdziwym_ ogniem...

 

-... tylko ich krzyk zdołał wybić się ponad ryk tłumu...

 

XXX

 

Płaszcz śmierdział dymem i cierpieniem, ale chłopiec zdołał uchwycić też słaby, zduszony zapach koni i lasu: jodłowego igliwia, mokrej ściółki, dziko rosnących ziół, i aromatycznego sosnowego dymu, tak innego od smrodu pożogi. Zapach lasu wydał mu się szczególnie piękny i był pewien, że mógłby do niego przywyknąć.

 

Zachodzące słońce rzucało głębokie cienie na zapomnianą zwiadowczą polanę, gdy chłopiec odchodził w pośpiechu. Nim zniknął między drzewami, przez ułamek sekundy zdawało mu się, że dookoła pachnie kawą i miodem, i był przekonany, że do tego zapachu też mógłby przywyknąć.

 

XXX

 

\- … Pamiętam... – wyszeptała cicho staruszka, zaciskając wykręcone wiekiem palce na małym, brązowym wisiorku w kształcie liścia dębu. - Pamiętam...

 

 

_Koniec_

 


End file.
